


When you thought you found your happiness

by ads1008



Category: Marvel
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Fluff, M/M, Secret Identity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:28:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25638058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ads1008/pseuds/ads1008
Summary: Tony Stark and Iron Man are not the "same" person. Steve Rogers falls for one hard but a mission turns things sour.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Kudos: 7





	When you thought you found your happiness

**Author's Note:**

> I hope yall enjoy it. Please leave comments. Also, this might be rated teen and up but nothing gets too aggressive.

“Not many people know or have seen Tony Stark in many years. The old playboy disappeared after his parents died from a car accident when he was only twenty-one. After that, he took over the family business and vanished. Rumors have it he ran off to Malibu and married one of his floozies. Others say he died with his parents and someone else has been covering as him. No one will ever know the truth. Not even the ones closest to him.”

After showing the most recent photo the world could fine of Tony Stark, the screen went black leaving Steve alone in a room full of silence. He and Tony weren’t so much different, he thought. Steve had disappeared without a trace nearly seventy years ago but that wasn’t his choice. Tony chose to run away. Steve had no right to judge Tony. He had never met him or knew him. He did know his father many years ago. All the information Steve had at the palm of his hands were the few videos and some files that director Fury had given to him once he woke up. The files told him nothing like usual. He was on his own in this new modern world. Steve looked over at the clock that was in his room and knew his keepers would come in shortly and bring him to meet his new teammates. Steve took a deep breath and sigh. He was happy to be alive. He really was but sometimes he just wished they would put him back in the ice. 

“There was an idea to put together a team of special human beings to protect us against horrors we couldn’t imagine. This is why all of you are here.” Nick Fury walked out of the shadows. Steve remembered him since he was the first person he met once he woke up. He looked around the table trying to put names to faces that he recognized from his many files. 

“This is Natasha Romanoff. She is a shield agent and ex-soviet spy. I wouldn’t mess with her if I was you. Next to her is Clint Barton. He is also an agent of shield and is skilled with a bow and arrow. Then we have Bruce Banner. He’s skilled in radiation and is also the Hulk. Lastly, we have Thor. The disgraced prince of Asgard.” Steve stared at the group feeling intimidated, feeling unworthy of being here. He might have super-soldier serum in him, but he was still just a kid from Brooklyn. 

“Umm, you forgot two other members of your team.” Steve whipped his head around and found the lost man of the world standing in front of him. TONY STARK. He walked into the room with boldness around him. He commanded the room and all eyes were on him, especially Steve’s. Tony was gorgeous and the photos Steve were given couldn’t compare to what he was seeing right in front of him. He needed to talk to him. He wanted to know everything about him. 

“It’s nice for you to join us, Stark.” Fury gestured for Tony to grab a seat but he stayed standing. Instead Tony moved over to one of the computers to analyze it. 

“I thought you were dead,” Clint spoke up. This just made Tony laugh. “Nope, just been busy making the world a better place. If everyone here could pretend, I wasn’t here that would be great. I love the outlandish tale of me being missing.” 

“Why are you here? You aren’t special.” Natasha said. Tony glared at her but turned back at the group where he finally laid his eyes on Steve’s beautiful blues. Tony sucked in a breath not wanting to lose his composure but the man that was looking back at him was his teenage dream. He was alive which Tony knew that. He was the one that pulled him out of the ice after all. 

Steve notice Tony was staring at him. Steve stared back giving him a blank stare not wanting any more attention to be drawn on him. Tony gave him a half-smile and then turned back to look at the whole group. There was a flutter in his chest. For the first time since he woke up, he felt like everything would be okay and hadn’t had a clue why. 

“You didn’t answer my question, Tony.” Tony shifted his focus towards Natasha. 

“Well, I’m a billionaire so, I am going to fund this team. Welcome to the Avengers.” Tony turned around and left everyone awestruck. Steve jumped up after him wanting to get some answers to the many questions he had. Maybe he just wanted a chance to get up close and personal with the mystery of a man. It turned out Tony was faster than he ever thought. 

“Hey, Mr. Stark, do you have some time to talk.” Tony whipped around and found Steve jogging towards him. Tony stopped in his tracks and took in the sights. 

“Oh, don’t call me Mr. Stark that was my father which I heard you knew. Just call me Tony.” Tony flashed him a smile and took off his glasses. He doesn’t do this for many people, but Steve was different for some reason. Maybe it was because Steve was Captain America and Captain America was a symbol, he saw all throughout his life. He even had a poster on his wall of him. That made his cheeks turn slightly red. “What do you want to talk about, Cap? We can walk and talk.” Steve nodded and followed along. Tony must be a very busy man Steve thought. 

“Where have you been all of these years?” Tony raised an eyebrow at him and pierced his lips.

“I should ask you the same thing, Cap.” Steve paused. 

“I was taking a nap for several years but I’m back.” This just made Tony laughed. 

“Well, you can say the same about me.” A comfortable silence fell over them as they continued to walk towards the exist. Steve had several more things he wanted to ask like why was he doing this and how was his dad? Before he could an alarm went off making both of them freeze. 

“Hey, Captain, we need you on one of the planes now. We found a disturbance in south Germany. This is right up your ally.” Steve ran to join Natasha but paused to turn to Tony. 

“Sorry, to cut this short. It was nice to meet you, Tony.” 

“It was nice to meet you too Steve. Now go.” Steve ran to suit up and fight whatever threat they were about to run into. When he was suited up, he felt like he was somebody important and not the dead guy they found alive. 

“You puny humans will always fail. I just think it's funny that seventy years ago at this exact spot a man stood over you demanding allegiance and now you have another one.” The red skull stood over the crowd. 

“Hydra didn’t win the first time and we won’t let you now.” This made him laugh. 

“Hydra will rule the world. Hail hydra!” 

“Hail this” Steve dropped down from the aircraft leading a swift kick to the jaw of Red Skull. 

“Captain America. I thought you died many years ago.”

“I could say the same about you.” Red skull blasted at Steve which he blocked with his shield. 

They fought for several minutes each getting equal punches in until Red skull knocked his shield out of his hands leaving him defensive. The Red Skull wrapped an arm around his neck resulting in his airway to be cut off. Right when he was about to find a way to escape, Red skull was blasted releasing Steve. Steve looked up to find a red-figure flying above him. He really thought he had seen everything, but he guessed not. The red robot secured Red skull in cuffs and started to walk him towards the plane. 

“Thank you, um.” 

“Iron man. I am a friend of Tony Stark’s and is the last avenger. It is nice to meet you Captain America” As they kept walking up the ramp, someone fired a shot, hitting Steve in the back making him collapse on the ground leading him to fall paralyze. “Captain, are you okay.” Iron man released Red skull and bent down to carry Steve in and placed him down on the cot that Natasha pulled out. 

“Ha,ha,ha! I will see you again Captain and we can finish this fight once and for all.” 

Steve slowly opened his eyes to reveal a glaring light covering the room and a figure standing in the doorway. He blinked a couple more times and he noticed it was Tony. “What are you doing here?” 

Tony shrugged and walked in farther into the room. “I heard from a friend of mine that you go hurt. Came to check on you.” Steve smiled weakly. 

“Hey, tell your friend thank you. If it wasn’t for him, I probably would have been gone for real this time.” Tony stared at him. He looked so broken with bruises all over his face and IVs coming out of his left arm. He knew he would heal by tomorrow because of his super healing abilities but that didn’t make him not worry. Why did he care, he really didn’t know? 

“I will when I see him. Now get better.” Tony turned around to walk away. There was no reason for him to still be there. 

“Wait.” Tony stopped and turned around and saw Steve looking so small. “Will you stay? I don’t have anyone else.” Tony grabbed a chair and sat beside the bed. 

“I don’t have anyone either. I will stay until you kick me out.” Steve rolled his head over very slowly and looked at Tony. He smiled and then closed his eyes where he fell asleep once again. Tony picked up Steve's hand. He ran his fingers along the bruises on his knuckles. Then he saw a scar that ran up his arm. It was not new because if it was it wouldn't be there. Steve would never have new scars because of the serum. He traced the scar till it disappeared into his sleeve. Who was Steve Rogers before Captain America, Tony thought? 

Days and weeks went by. Steve and the rest of the Avengers went on missions fighting bad guys and trying to catch Red Skull after he got away the first time. He went underground and there wasn’t a trace of him since. While Captain America was fighting crime, Steve Rogers was finding a friend in Tony Stark. Every night they would get together and have dinner and maybe watch a movie. It was nice to finally find someone that didn’t look at him as this man out of time but just Steve. 

Tony had asked the team to come to stay in his tower. It was supposed to be a base for the team but for Steve, it was a home. Steve was in his room currently drying off from showering. He looked around and found how it fit perfectly for him. It wasn’t too modernizing even though Tony wanted to. He had a photo of the last people that were in his life before he was frozen. One with the Hollowing Commandos, one with Peggy Carter and one with his best friend Bucky Barnes. He picked up the photo, staring at how happy Bucky looked instead of in his nightmares he heard Bucky’s screams. Tears slowly rolled down his cheeks missing his brother. 

“Hey, Steve.” Steve turned around when he heard the knock on the door. He wiped his face quickly and opened the door to find Tony on the other side looking very, Tony. The real Tony with one of his band shirts on and his grease-stained jeans. Tony froze in the doorway seeing what was placed in front of him. “Is this how you answer the door for everyone?” Steve started to blush. He looked down and he realized he was just standing in his towel. 

“Oh, I’m sorry let me just put something on really quick.” He closed the door slowly, but Tony stopped not wanting to lose the view. Tony reached out, placing a gentle hand on Steve’s chest. 

“Wait, I just wanted to ask if you wanted to go to a little diner in Brooklyn.” Steve’s voice was caught in his throat. All he could think about was the heat that was rolling off of Tony’s body and the light touch of his hand sending shivers through his body. Steve grabbed hold of Tony’s hand and pulled him in closer wrapping him into his embrace. Every bad thought went through his head and he wanted to do all of it. “Yeah, I would love too. Say I pick you up around eight.” Steve pushed Tony back out of the room without another word leaving Tony breathless. 

Tony leaned against the wall trying to catch his breath. He was trying to be his cool self, his playboy self but Steve brought out something totally different out of him. Tony wanted to be a good guy. Tony wanted to be the man Steve needed and the person he always wanted to be. For the first time, he felt like he could be that guy. Tony turned back to the door to knock on it one more time when the villain alert went off. Steve swung the door open already dressed in his uniform and strapping his shield to his back. 

“Oh, Tony, you’re still here?” Steve gave him a perplexed look. What was Tony doing?

“I was just leaving but good luck on your mission. Don’t die.” Tony chuckled but then awkwardness fell between the two. “I will try not to.” Steve ran ahead of him while he made his way down to his lab so he could suit up himself. 

“Okay, Iron Man shoot that pipe over there and then I will deflect the water. Hopefully, this will put out the fire. While Thor and Hulk take down those aliens over on third and fourth street. Romanoff and Barton help get the civilians to safety.” Iron man did as told and this allowed them to save thousands of people. 

“Nice job, Captain. We make a good team, you and I.” Steve stood next to Ironman taking in the scenery of what they did together. They really were a good team. 

“Yeah, we do, but do you think you guys could clean up. I have a date in a few hours. Well it’s not actually a date because the person I’m meeting didn’t say it was a date, but they did say we were going to a diner in my hometown, so it is a date right.” Steve frantically looked around with nervousness boiling up. Oh God, did he just overthink what this night was supposed to be. Iron man clapped a hand on Steve’s shoulder. 

“I have a feeling that this night might be pretty special. Just don’t overthink it and be yourself.” Steve smiled feeling a little bit better. “Thank you, I really needed that. Well, I got to bounce. Have a goodnight, Iron Man.” 

Tony through every item of clothing he owned out onto his floor since he couldn’t find anything that would be worthy for Steve to see him in. Ever since he found out that he could be going on a date with Steve, he just wanted everything to be perfect. 

Steve tightened his tie and brushed his bangs to the side. He sprayed some colon on his wrist and grabbed the roses he picked up from the shop across from the tower. His nervousness was making him vibrate with excitement. He hadn’t liked someone this much in a long time and no one had liked him either. Tony was such a wonderful man that made him laugh and understood what was going on in his life. It was hard to find someone that shared the same life experiences and surprisingly him and Tony had. 

Tony stared at his reflection of a broken man. Was he really going to do this? He stood with the nicest but also not so fancy outfit he owned on. Just a plain long sleeve black shirt with dark pants but he was Tony Stark after all so he through on a bright red jacket with it. He erased all of the negative thoughts that were popping into his head and just thought about how nervous but excited Steve was when he told a friend of his about his date. Tony looked down and saw that it was ten minutes past eight. Steve was late but then there was a knock at the door. He opened up to find a very handsome looking Steve Rogers staring at him with roses.

“I’m sorry, I’m late. I was fussing with my hair and then I almost forgot mine,” Tony took the roses out of Steve’s hands and placed them on his dresser. He pulled Steve in by the base of his collar and closed the door. Tony pressed a hard kiss to his mouth. The diner could wait another night they had other plans. The two men furiously removed their jackets off of one of another. Steve ran his hands through Tony’s hair, down his shoulder blades, then to the hem of his shirt lifting it over his head and discarding it off to the side. Tony started working on Steve’s belt buckle while he loosened his tie, wrapping it around Tony’s wrist. He pulled them tighter together and walked Tony back where he fell back onto the bed. There was a burning desire flashing over Steve’s eyes and there was a burning desire between Tony’s thighs. 

Steve ripped the rest of his own clothing off leaving only his underwear. Tony could see Steve growing harder and he would be lying to himself if he didn’t say he wasn’t either. Steve pulled Tony’s still bound wrist above his head and pulled himself on top of him. Steve slowly started placing gentle kisses along Tony's jaw and down his body until he stopped at the top of his pants. Slowly he undid the buttons which just made Tony want him more. He pulled his pants down gently placing soft kisses on the inside of his thighs until finally, they were both just in their underwear. Steve laced his fingers on the inside of his boxers getting ready to take away the last piece of clothing that would leave Tony not completely naked but then he stopped. 

“Do you want this Tony? Because I do” Tony let out a soft moan. 

“Do your worst to me, Captain.” That was when all bets were off. Steve ripped Tony’s very expensive boxers off. There was no salvaging them. 

Steve pulled Tony in closer loving the feeling of how he fit perfectly in his arms. He looked down and found Tony had fallen asleep. He looked like an angel. Steve ran his fingers through his hair taking in the memories they just shared. He never wanted this to end. 

“Hey, Tony, want to go to that diner another night.” Tony stirred in his arms and looked up at him with sleepy eyes. 

“Yeah, but I’m still hungry. We could get carried out.” Steve placed a kiss to the top of his head and moved to put some clothes on. “No, come back. I need snuggles.”  
Steve chuckled and grabbed one of his old shirts, through it over to Tony, and a pair of his shorts. 

“Here put these on and follow me. I’m going to cook for you. How does pancakes sound?” Tony jumped up and wrapped his arms around Steve’s waist leaning against him. 

“With chocolate chips.” Steve spun him around giving him a kiss. “Yes, chocolate chips. Anything for my baby.” 

“My baby?” Steve paused looking at Tony. He was worried he had said something wrong.

“Should I have not called you that.” Tony leaned in closer taking in the warmth and scent of Steve. Steve, the man he would allow to have his whole heart as no one else had ever had before. 

“No, I love it. I love being yours. You are mine too.” 

Tony was in his lab tinkering away on his new invention. Tony stopped and looked at his phone to see he had a message from Steve saying he would be late tonight, but he promised they could still watch the movie they had planned. Tony replied and the swiped away the notification to look at his screen saver. It was of Steve. He was smiling with ice-cream in hand. This was their fourth or fifth date Tony thought. He really didn’t know. 

“You’re going to break his heart, Stark.” Tony looked up to spot Nick Fury standing in his doorway giving him a stern look.

“What are you talking about Nick?” Tony turned off his phone and turned his back away from him. 

“You know what I’m talking about. You haven’t told him yet have you.” 

“Told who what.” 

Nick came closer and slammed his hands down onto his desk. “You know what I’m talking about! You haven’t told Steve you are Iron Man. What’s going to happen when he finds out or worst you die in battle in that suit.” Tony turned around with fiery in his eyes. 

“You don’t know what you are talking about. Steve is safer knowing nothing and for your information, tomorrow’s mission will be Iron Man’s last anyways. Steve will never know and then we can start living a normal life.” Nick just laughed. 

“For someone that is so smart. You really are stupid Stark.” Nick turn and walked out of the lab leaving Tony feeling hollow. He was doing the right thing. It would kill Steve if he knew the truth. He wouldn’t be focus on the battlefield but be focused on worrying about keeping Tony safe. He knew he was right because that was why tomorrow would be his last mission. It was easier not to be there when Steve took a shot every time or he went down and didn’t get back up right away. He clicked back on his phone to look at Steve’s face once again. It would kill him if he knew he did anything to dim his beautiful smile. Tony laid his head in his hands and let all of his emotions flow. Tears streamed down his face. He was finally happy and why did it feel like it was about to be ripped away from him. 

Tony finished suiting up placing his helmet on for his last mission as Iron Man. The last time fighting alongside Captain America. After this, he will be able to come home and be with his Steve as Tony. His hands shook. He closed his eyes and just breathed in. His life was about to change. 

The team walked off the plane looking around at the ruble of Sokovia that was leftover. The place was eerie quiet as if there was no one here. 

“Iron Man can you do a scan to see if there is anyone here. It seems we might be in the wrong place.” Iron Man did as ask of him, but nothing was detected. “Sorry Captain but no one is here. It’s like everyone has vanished. We may be too late.” He may have spoken too soon when several hydra agents appeared out of thin air. They attacked the Avengers from all angles. 

“Hey, Cap, you have incoming from the west. Three of them.” Steve turned around to see them coming to him. He through his shield knocking each one out. 

“Captain America we meet again.” Steve whirled around to spot Red Skull holding a Hydra weapon pointing straight at him. 

“You are going down this time. You will not succeed with your plan.” Red Skull shot at him and he deflected it which just made Red Skull laugh harder. 

“Here’s the thing Captain. I already have. Do you see how this town is left in ruins? Well, I’m going to do the same for your precious home. New York will be laid in shambles and you can’t do anything about it. The bomb will be there in thirty minutes” Steve stood paralyzed by the Red Skull’s words. 

“Cap, come in Captain.” Steve turn on the coms to answer Iron Man. “There is a bomb coming towards New York in thirty minutes. What are we going to do?” 

“I got this. I will fly it back this way and into the sky. You take care of Red Skull.” Iron Man flew away like a rocket. Steve stared up at the sky watching him go. 

“Iron Man that is a one-way ticket.” “I know.” Steve through his shield knocking Red Skull down. Then he kicked and punched with no control. He saw the blood run down his face with each hit. He raised his shield above his head to make the final blow when he heard crackling coming from his earpiece.

“Hey, Captain.” Steve stopped recognizing that voice. 

“Tony! What are you doing?” 

“Steve, just listen to me. I want to say you were the best thing in my life and you made my life complete. I could never imagine finding the one person that completed me. You make me so happy. From the moments the sun comes up to when the sun goes down. I was so alone for so many years not wanting the world to see the real me but then you came along and changed all of that. You are my one. My only one. I love you and I will always love you, Steve Rogers.” Steve’s heart was pounding in his chest. What was Tony talking about? What was he doing? 

“Tony, sweetheart, I love you too but why now. What are you doing?” The comms went dead. “Tony! Tony, answer me!” Steve ripped off his cowl and turned to Red Skull with determination. “What did you do?” 

“I did nothing to your precious Tony.” 

“Liar!” Out of rage and anger, Steve slammed his shield into his chest causing Red Skull to sputter his breathing and blood leaked out of his mouth. His eyes went glassy. This was the last time they would have to ever deal with Red Skull. 

Steve turned back around at the sky to see Iron Man fly the missile in the sky. He disappeared. Steve thought he was gone. Then he looked up and saw a red object falling fast. “Thor catch him. Now!” 

Thor laid him down to the ground and Steve ran over to see the light on his chest flicker. It was dim. Steve ran his hand along his chest and then he ripped off the faceplate to find the one face he didn’t want to see. 

“Tony” he whispered. Steve lean closer to find he wasn’t breathing. Steve pulled him into his arms rocking him back and forth. “No, Tony, it can’t be you.” Tears streamed down his cheeks. “Get this off of him now,” he screamed. Thor came over and pulled the armor off. Steve picked Tony up in his arms and carried him onto the plane never letting him go. Steve didn’t know the last time he would see Tony was this morning. The last time to talk to him was over the comms. He didn’t even get to say goodbye. 

“Steve, you need to place Tony on the stretcher.” Steve held him tighter. 

“No! I wasn’t there to protect him and now he is dead. Get away from us!” 

Steve carried Tony’s casket slowly down the aisle. He slowly lowered it down in the ground. He through several photos of them along with it. “Goodbye, my sweetheart. Goodbye, my hero.” Steve blew a kiss and walked away. 

“We have lost a hero and I lost the love of my life. Tony Stark was a very private man and didn’t share many things to the public eye but the one thing he did share was his courageousness. His bravery and his brains. Tony Stark was Iron Man. They were one and the same. So, please let us remember him of the man he was.” 

Steve left the press conference and went to Tony’s gravestone to say his final goodbye. “Hello, darling. I miss you every day. I didn’t get to tell you goodbye. I didn’t get to tell you that you made me feel like me again. I found myself again in a world I wasn’t supposed to belong. You made me happy and you made me laugh. I wanted to live my life with you, and I might not get to, but I get to have the memories. I love you, Tony.” Steve leaned down and kissed the tombstone. Running his fingers along the engravings. He placed his shield in front of it showing Tony he would be there to protect him forever. “Rest in Peace, Iron Man. I will see you forever, Tony.”


End file.
